1. Field of the Invention
The system of this invention is directed to a monitoring system, in general, and to a monitoring system which monitors and indicates the operational status of one or more valves which may be remotely located, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known applications for remotely controlled valves. One specific application is found in the boating industry. In this application, valves located within the hull of a boat are relatively inaccessible wherein the status thereof is not readily known at the bridge or helm location of the boat.
Unfortunately, the known system of remotely located valves in a boat is fraught with many shortcomings. In the existing systems, it frequently happens that the status or condition of the valve is not readily discernible to the boat operator. This situation can lead to many unpleasant and even disastrous results or events.
For example, many boats include through hull fittings which are located below the water line. These fittings are, typically, attached to hoses with hose clamps. However, because hoses and/or clamps have limitations on the structural integrity thereof, suitable valves are used as required by marine regulatory agencies.
However, these valves are usually mounted adjacent to the through-hull fittings and are, typically, located in the bowels of the boat. Consequently, these valves are accessible only with difficulty. As a practical matter, most boat operators often do not check out the status of these valves. Thus, an open valve can be a potential disaster in terms of flooding and, possible sinking, of the boat.
In like manner, it is also possible to overload a properly closed valve for example, in the cooling water intake line, when starting the engine or generator on a boat. This can lead to the burn-up of the engine or generator because of lack of cooling.
Likewise, it is possible to operate a pump or sewage macerator with the output valve closed. This can lead to the undesirable rupture of an on-board hose.
Thus, there are described a few of the problems which can occur due to a valve being in a position (whether open or closed) which cannot be easily detected from the helm or other remote locations.